


100 Words

by kaesaria



Category: Various Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria
Summary: October roundup of drabbles posted to the /100words community at Imzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just recently started dipping my toe into the art of the drabble. Be gentle.

**Prompt: Comedy**  
_Fandom: Greek Mythology_  
_Characters: Gelos, Comus, Dionysus_  
_[Posted: 10/01/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_9_comedy/comment/44fa8458-881e-11e6-94c7-2f70ee42d0f3) _

Laughter is the right hand of revelry, festivity the bosom-friend of wine. A retinue of howls and giggles, of carousal and debauch, of madness and ecstasy. _Eat, drink and be merry; for tomorrow—_

Is it a smile when his face will twist no other way? Gelos doesn't know. It's not in him to understand. He laughs, instead. It’s all theater.

Eyes meet his across the overflowing divan. Blank, bare. Another gaping maw within the roil of bodies and ritual and wine. Comus revels: revelry is his work.

_Eat, drink and be merry; for tomorrow—_

Dionysus commands: Tomorrow, we shall begin again.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt: Sweet (Amnesty)**  
_Fandom: Firefly_  
_Characters: _Kaylee__  
_[Posted: 10/04/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_10_amnesty_week_i_1/comment/e17b1bec-8a87-11e6-8628-bcf3157a09a9) _

She waits to open it in secret. They won’t understand.

A girl raised in a backwater on the Edge doesn’t time or money for indulgences. She’s made for metal tools and engine oil, for hard work and slipshod solutions to million-credit problems. She laughs with the boys and tumbles with the men, when she can find one that doesn’t run on batteries.

But right now, this is hers, and she doesn’t have to share it—not yet.

It’s the Shepherd’s gift: tart and tangy on her tongue. The juice runs down her chin. She doesn’t bother to wipe it away. Sweet.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt: Fall (Amnesty)**  
_Fandom: Hannibal_  
_Characters: _Hannibal/Will__  
_[Posted: 10/05/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_10_amnesty_week_i_1/comment/981c3742-8b63-11e6-9fb9-9392029786e0) _

_This is all I ever wanted_ , he’d said.

His shirt is wet under Will’s clutching fingers, warm against his cheek. This thrum of blood under Will’s ear, slick and salty on his lips: _for us_.

The _ache_ is still there—but sweet, like the slow burn of a craving at the sight of sustenance. A familiar stab of hunger, sated at last.

Will molds to him as they go over the edge. The sea air is icy; it sears his skin as the cliff recedes, but Will isn’t cold. Sky and sea and blood: all black under the moonlight.

It’s beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt: Chaos**  
_Fandom: Captain America: Civil War_  
_Pairing: Steve/Tony_  
_[Posted: 10/11/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_11_chaos/comment/f22f7f06-8f7c-11e6-b552-e18806f715d7) _

37.2% chance his words will convince; 67.8% against.

Rewind, remodel, rewrite the program. United they stand, divided they fall: his mathematical mind can see the cracks. A head full of reasons and a gut full of dread. If logic spinters, they both fall into the abyss.

74.9% he’ll listen; 13.6% he’ll agree. Bring the shades, the suits, the lopsided grin. Bring the petition, the pleas.

He’s a mechanic, he has schematics. Bring the reports and reassurances. The statesman, the mother, the picture of the smiling dead boy. 50% against, and the only one that matters.

It doesn’t matter. Chaos wins.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt: "Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."** (Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_ )  
_Original Work_  
_[Posted: 10/18/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_12_quote_ii/comment/9343df4a-957c-11e6-a073-f4cb1e4e17c0) _

I don’t need you to tell me that magic doesn’t exist. I don’t need admonition on the foolishness of faith.

You say gods and fiends are no more than dreams born of the fears and follies of men. My liver tells me you are right, and I need no further convincing.

But my heart will not stop singing for something more.

An endless flight of weeks since I left the _saray_ , yet still I long for the cool corridors of your father’s home. The days of the _khumlukh_ are long, and without you, the night chill sinks bone-deep.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt: Taste**  
_Original Work_  
_[Posted: 10/28/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_13_taste/comment/833a31c4-9d80-11e6-8852-b808d7ec36ec) _

Mystery meatloaf for lunch today; I didn’t eat any of it.

We start dinner when we get home from school. That’s our job. I cut the veggies, because I’m old enough. Sarah stirs the sauce.

The pasta smells amazing. My mouth waters.

We sit down with momma at the table. There are shadows under her eyes, a strain around her mouth. Her boss was mean again. We don’t say anything.

The screaming doesn’t start until daddy comes home. I keep my eyes on my plate. _Stay quiet_ , I will at Sarah, _don’t draw their attention_.

The pasta tastes like ashes.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt: Taste**  
_Fandom: Hannibal_  
_Characters: _Hannibal/Will__  
_[Posted: 10/28/2016](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_13_taste/comment/bfb5bd9e-9d80-11e6-943f-e7648b696024) _

Will eats like he does everything else: with insouciant, unschooled intensity.

A greasy burger from the drive-through or a filet mignon with oak-aged balsamic glaze, prepared by Hannibal’s own sanguine hands. None of it matters because all of it does. Too much.

Will drinks in Château Lafite the same way he drinks in Hannibal’s fascination. A careless wipe of fingers across his mouth, a flutter of lashes over pellucid eyes. A dare, and a promise.

 _I don’t have your appetite_ , he’d said. But his gaze said something different.

Alone in his bare cell, Hannibal licks his lips, tasting the memory.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are loved! You can also discuss these drabbles (or anything else) with me on [Tumblr](http://kaesaria.tumblr.com/) or [Imzy](https://www.imzy.com/kaesaria).


End file.
